1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a modular jack, and particularly to a modular jack having a visual indicator and an insulative housing for retaining the visual indicator.
2. Description of Prior Arts
A conventional modular jack is described in Chinese Patent No. CN2588614 issued on Nov. 26, 2003. The modular jack includes a visual indicator such as LED for indicating a condition of an electrical signal, an insulative housing having a front wall and a top wall, a printed circuit board mounted into the insulative housing. The insulative housing has a pair of receiving channels defined between the front wall, an opposite rear wall, a top wall and a plurality of pin slots extending through the rear wall and in communication with the pin slots. The visual indicator comprises a plurality of lighting pipes retained in the receiving channel and long pins extending from the lighting pipe and received in the pin slots.
During assembly, it is difficult to mount the long pins into receiving channel and apt to cause a crack of the long pins.
Hence, it is desirable to provide an improved modular jack to overcome the aforementioned disadvantages.